Under Control
by anarose100
Summary: What if Edward didn't resist his thirst for Bella that first day? What if he led her out into the woods and did the worst?   One-shot..EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE WORDS THEMSELVES BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!


Under Control

The story of when Edward Smelt Bella but a different

Turn

Edward's POV:

I couldn't take it any longer. Her scent lingered in my nostrils. Burned my throat. I would've lunged right then tasting her sweet, innocent blood. But I kept my cool. That is until class ended.

She must have been shocked after my distance in class that I was now talking to her. Asking her to go somewhere with me.

"Can you come with me?" I asked her. "It won't take but just a minute."

She looked hesitant. Unwilling to go with someone she had just met. But I knew she would consider it. She was a human who wasn't afraid of my kind. She would go right after vampires. She would follow me. I was sure of it.

She nodded. "Okay."

I led her out the building into the parking lot. It was cold out of course with it being January and being in Forks.

We walked through the parking lot. All the students were going to their next class so the lot was empty except for the cars. And us of course. The woods were just steps away. So close. Her death so close.

I didn't look at her. I couldn't look at her. The clueless look on her face would remind me of my past. The person who killed humans. Drank their blood.

I ignored their thoughts. We finally reached the tree line, but I kept walking on until we were deeper into the wood. I felt the girl slowing down behind me. Her silent mind was probably confused.

I stopped where we were surrounded only be trees. The woods were quiet. The animals knew of my presence. They were more frightened than she was. Though I could sense the fear circulating the air around her. Like an aura. An aura of fear.

"W-Why are we out here?" She stuttered. She was shaking. From the cold and the fear.

I said in a low, menacing voice, "This is the end. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her voice was small and timid. Like a tiny mouse. And I was the lion about to devour her.

"This."

I lunged at her before she could scream. Before she could cry.

Her blood tasted just as good as it smelt. Sweet. Unlike any other I had ever tasted. I thirsted for more. Almost gagging from how much I was taking at once. But I continued on as the girl fell limp in my arms. Her body lifeless.

That's when I thought of her. Of her life. Her normal human life. She was the new girl. The shiny new toy. From a big city, one bigger than Forks where the death rate was higher. She moved here with her dad. Chief Swan. A man I had seen time and time again.

I was taking all that from her. I was taking her from everyone she loved.

And I was taking myself from all I loved as well. I imagined my father's face. Carlisle, the leader, the father of our coven. The one who kept peace. Forced himself to life around blood every day. Made himself drink animal instead of human blood.

He wouldn't want me doing this. I was tearing our family apart in the worst way possible.

But it was too late now. The girl was gone. Isabella Marie Swan was dead.

I dropped her body and wiped my face ashamed of what I had done. She rolled onto the dirt covered ground. Her pale skin paler. Almost vampire like. Her neck imprinted with the markings of where my teeth had punctured her delicate, soft skin. Where a fountain of red spread out.

Her scent no longer bothered me. Only my thoughts on the action I had just taken. I should've resisted. Resisted temptation. I should've controlled myself. But I didn't.

I killed the girl I didn't even know. The one who had interested me more than any other. The one with the silent mind. The one whose thoughts were unknown. She was dead. I was her murderer.

I didn't want to be a killer. I didn't want to be this. This…monster. But I had to face it. I was now.

Bella's POV

I was on fire or so it felt. My throat burned. My inside hurt. What was going on? Was I actually on fire? I couldn't remember anything whatsoever. What was happening to me? Was I dead?

I was dead. I had to be. But I thought death was peaceful. This was definitely not possible. How could I be resting in peace when I was suffering? The pain was killing. A thousand flames burning right through my veins.

It seemed like it lasted forever. My throat ached. I needed water. Something to quench my dying thirst.

One second, my vision was blocked. A black sky. Were my eyes closed? Was I just in a dark room or something?

Then, they popped open. My vision clear, focused. Unlike ever before. I was in the forest. Propped up against a tree. Under a layer of dead leaves.

Where was I? How did I get here? The burning was gone. It had vanished. But my throat still ached. Not even when I sat outside without water for an hour in Phoenix did my throat her like this.

I tried to remember that, but it was bleary. What was going on with me?

I heard someone gasp not too far from me. Someone was sitting only feet away. A familiar face in a bleared memory. It came to me then.

How I had gotten here. What had happened. All of it.

He, Edward, had brought me out here. I had followed curiously. He interested me in this weird, unknown way. I had become confused when we stopped in the woods. Then, scared. I thought of the worst. What he was going to do to me. Thought he didn't seem like the type who would've done anything major.

I asked him my question. He replied in an ominous voice that he was sorry. Sorry for what? But a voice in the back of my mind, so little shouting with all its tiny strength, told me to run. While I could. I stayed in my place though. My fear showing through.

He lunged right for my throat. I didn't know what exactly was happening. All I knew what that it hurt. He drained me of my blood. I thought he was some sort of cannibal at first, but then I realized he was too strong. And it was the blood he was after. My blood to be exact.

He was a vampire.

"How…" He stared at me shocked, but yet amazed.

"Wh…Wh…" I looked around. Not used to my vision. "What happened?"

I covered my mouth. Was that really my voice? It sounded so different. Like a thousand bells.

"I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't mean for this to happen…" He started pacing.

I stood up expecting my clumsiness to bring me back down. But surprisingly I was graceful. This was so freaky.

"You did this to me?" I asked him, my voice showing all.

He nodded starting to step towards me. I backed away.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he apologized.

How did he know my name? I hadn't told him. At least I didn't think I had.

"You did this to me. You made me this way," I blamed him almost backing into a tree. But my new…vampire instincts overcoming me.

"I didn't mean to. I thought you died," he whispered.

"You thought you killed me?"

Something even stranger happened then. I lunged for him using all my strength as I attacked. I held him in a headlock on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Bella! I couldn't help it! The scent of your blood was so alluring… I couldn't help myself." He tried to get back up, but I held him down. How was I stronger than him?

"I can help you though. I can help you with this," he told me, his voice low and gentle.

I stood back up pulling him up with me. "Would you? How?"

"I'll teach you how to hunt. I'll teach you how to resist temptation. You can live with my family and I. We will help you," he promised.

"I don't need any help from you."

"Let me," he begged. "Please."

That was my first hunt. It felt so wildly disgusting at first, but then thirst overpowered the human feeling I felt as I attacked the small elk. We talked too. He told me about his past. About his transformation. He apologized over again for taking my life away.

I didn't even think about my past. I would take care of that later.

If Edward hadn't, you know, killed me then turn me into this; maybe I would've liked him more. But as we talked, I started to even love him. He was different from how I imagined.

I didn't know what day it was. It was days later from when I was last human. Charlie had probably been searching for me. But that thought didn't cross my mind at the moment.

We walked through the forest at the sun set actually shining for once. It brought on a new vampire effect. My skin sparkled in the light, throwing a rainbow of light everywhere. Edward's the same. We were like a million diamonds. Disco balls.

"Wow," I muttered twisting my arm in the light.

Edward smiled down at me. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It was never my intention. But now…"

I looked up at him, his golden eyes shining. I hadn't even seen mine yet. Were they the same topaz shade as his?

"But what?"

He pulled me closer to him, a movement I had never experienced with anyone ever before.

"I'm glad I stopped. I'm glad I didn't kill you."

He leaned his head down softly pressing his lips to mine. They were soft unlike how his stone skin looked. But that might have had something to do with mine being the same.

I was a vampire now. Starting a new chapter in my life. Where things would change. For the good and for the worst.


End file.
